How will this work: part one: Junior High 6th - 8th grade
by RPGNerd
Summary: Mike and his family just moved to Roseville after a lot of moving around. And Mike has always found it difficult to make new friends in new places. Alternate reality Rated T for strong language, sexual remarks or references, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Bittersweet Candybowl or its characters or Linkin Park or their albums or their songs._**'thoughts'_  
_

Mike's point of view

I woke up hearing an annoying 'beeb' sound right next to me. I looked up from my pillow and saw my clock on the dresser beside me. I smacked the thing somehow turning it off. I grumbled and played my head back on the pillow trying to get back to sleep.

'Its only the first day of school,'I thought. 'So why do I have to get u...'

My eyes snapped open as I realized the today was the first day of school. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush and bruched my teeth as quickly as I could while I looked in my closet for something to wear. I picked out a pair of black jeans, a red t shirt, and a black button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up.

After I got dressed and everything, I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. There was a pop tart on a plate and a not form my mom saying have a great first day of middle school. I ate the pastry quickly, threw my book bag over my shoulder and ran out the door shutting it quickly behind me. I started off at a slow jog and kept a steady rhythm as I ran to the school.

I got to the school with about five minutes to spare. The kids were outside, some were playing football in a small grassy field that surrounded the school. Others were sitting around and gossiping about the other students, and some were sitting at benches laughing at random jokes.

I quickly walked over to a tall tree far away from the other kids, pulled out my iPod and earphones and plugged them in and through on "Meteora" by Linkin Park. When I got to the 9th song, Breaking The Habit, the school bell rang. I turned off my iPod and walked into the building with the other 300 or so kids. I went straight to my homeroom, Mrs. Bush, and sat down in a seat near the back. After a minute or so some other people came in and sat down and started talking. I heard every word everyone said ,due to my sensitive hearing, and everyone though the same thing, that I was some random new emo kid who cut himself with a box cutter.

'Typical', I though, ' whoever is in black is an emo. Fine let them think that. It might keep other people away from me' I though with a slight grin on my face. After homeroom I had social studies, with Mrs. Bush. She was a old Chocolate Lab with some grey on her muzzle. She was bubbly and happy and realty nice, a bit to nice for my tastes. We spent the whole period talking about rules and regulations. I sat in my seat in the back not saying a single word the whole time.

After social studies I pulled out my schedule and looked at what class I had next.

Schedule: Michael L. Scott Homeroom: Mrs. Bush room 212

1st. PD. Social Studies: Mrs. Bush 212

2nd. PD. Math: Mr. Burnheart 201

3rd. PD. Language: Mr. Ace 195

4th. PD. Science: Mr. Stewart 209

5th. PD. Lunch Cafeteria

6th. PD. Art: Mrs. Leach 111

7th. PD. Gym: Mr. Sargent Gym

8th. PD. Cooking: Mrs. Howard

9th. PD. Homework Help: Mrs. Bush 212

I walked quickly down the hallway, remembering the tour I took here in August, and I found Mr. Burn heart's room. He was a stereotypical teacher. By that I ment that he was mean and very strict. After his long rant on rules and regulations, he told us to read a book or something while he set up the seating chart for tomorrow.

Same thing in Mr. Ace's room except that he through out random jokes at the oddest time. Like when we were talking about what we were expecting to learn this year, I stayed out of that group conversation as well, and someone said something about ducks and he said "Well I once knew an ex sailor who had quiet a FOUL mouth!". It was without a doubt the work joke I ever heard.

It was the exact same with every single teacher, like they were just clones or something. Then it was lunch and apparently you could sit outside and eat so I took my lunch to the tree I sat by earlier this morning. I sat under the tree and ate slowly, when the food was gone I laid under the tree till the bell rang. I walked over to the entrance to the school and dumped my tray into a trash can as I walked into the building.

After I dumped my trey I walked quickly down to the art room. Mrs. Leach had us draw whatever we wanted, as long as it was school appropriate, and she would divide us into groups based on our ability to draw. I got second best in the class because I put a lot of detail into my picture and the only reason I lost was because "its to dark".

Gym is the only thing I looked forward to today so I was in a slightly better mood and I almost ran to the guys locker room. Mr. Sargent was a tall greman shepard with a white t shirt and red shorts that just came past his knee. He gave us guys a talk about sportsmanship and stuff. Then we walked out of the locker room and down to the gym for a friendly guys vs girls game of dodgeball.

I hung back when Mr. Sargent blew his whistle to single the start of the game. Everyone on both sides but me ran to the center line to get on of the ten head sized, red, rubber balls. On guy came back with two and tossed me one, which I caught with one hand.

"Hey new guy, you see the white khao manee with the pink bow over there?" He asked. He was a cat with orange fur and hair made him look like he belonged in an amine. I nodded. "Well her name is Lucy and she can throw faster than Chuck Norris on steroids so if we have and chance of winning I need you to try to cover me while I get her out" I nodded again, then a red ball of rubber came flying out of nowhere and hit the cat in the back of the head. Then he landed on the floor face first with a thud.

"Gotcha Paulo!" Said the khao manee who's name was apparently Lucy. The orange cat, Paulo, got up and walked to the "out" wall cursing the whole way over. I picked the ball that hit him and looked around and saw that I was the only guy left. That Lucy girl and several others took out my whole team.

"Looks like your all alone emo boy" said some yellow dog on the girls team.

"Yea this otta be easy" said some grey cat also on the girls team.

"Heyjust cause it's one guy does not mean we're gonna win. We have to be careful, what if he's as good as Paulo, or even worse, Lucy" said some cat with creamer colored fur, a cream long sleeved shirt, jeans, and a mistletoe necklace.

"Pff. As if, few guys in the school are as good as Paulo and NOBODY is as good as Lucy. He's probably just a lazy cutter" said the same yellow dog as before. It was all that she said before I lost it and threw my ball right at her hitter her right in the face. She stood for a bit, the hit the ground, hard. The gray cat looked at me in horror as her friend was carried to the nurses office to lie down. She threw her ball at me , which I caught with one hand meaning she was out. She looked at me in disbelief and went over to the "out" wall quietly.

There were only five girls left and everyone in the gym was looking at me. Staring. Till the guys starting cheering and saying generic "good job" stuff and "you got this". I tried to not let it get to me, and I stayed calm. I chucked the ball I had in my hand at one of the other girls. She was a cat with scarlet fur. The ball hit her right in the gut and she walked to the "out" wall clutching her stomach. I was thank full that I did not throw as hard as I could at her or else she might have thrown up. Of the four girls left there was a short cream colored cat who had very curley fur and a pearl necklace, an orange tabby with a red bow, the Lucy girl, and the creamer colored girl with the mistletoe necklace.

Ididn't feel like throwing as hard as I could at any if them because none of the insulted me with there other teammates so I decided to be a little nicer to them. Everyone on the team but Lucy threw there ball at me but the curley one did not threw as fast so I desided to try something new. I caught the first two balls, one in each hand, and then I caught the third ball in between the other two. Everyone looked at me once again in surprise as the three girls walked to the "out" wall.

As I looked at Lucy's face searching for any emotion or reaction that I could exploit. She looked surprised like everyone else, but that was it.

She threw the ball she had in her hand at me, hard. I barely dodged it and I heard it smack against the wall ten feet behind me, and saw it fly back to her from the ricochet. I needed to end this before she hit me in the face with another throw like that and caused some brain damage. She threw the ball again, I dropped my own ball and back flipped into the air and I heard the ball pass beneath me. As I heard it hut the wall I landed, turned around and caught it when it ricocheted back into my chest. I barley held on to it as it smashed into me, almost knocking the wind out. I coughed a bit as it hit me, turned around and threw the red sphere of rubber right into Lucy's shoulder. She gasped a bit, then quietly walked over to the "out" wall. Mr. Sargent blew his whistle to single the end of the game.

"Hey kid,what's your name?" Mr. Sargent asked me.

"Micheal Scott, but I prefer Mike" I said.

"Well that was the best game of dodgeball I have seen in years. Would you be interested in joining any sports this year?" He asked.

"No"I said flatly.

"Well alright then. But if you every want to join a team just ask" He said. "Alright playtimes over back to the lockers. Also can someone go check on Stacy?"

When we got back to the lockers everyone was congratulating me on single handedly beating half the girls team. When we were about to leave the one orange cat Paulo tapped me on the shoulder.

"The other guys didn't see it but I did. You didn't throw as hard at the last girls as you did that Stacy chick. She kinda deserved it, but can I ask why?" He asked me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Its simple", I said, "the other two insulted and belittled me. I don't like people who do that" Paulo nodded.

"Look just so you know that Stacy girl has a brother on the football team, actually he's the captain, and he is going to be pissed as hell when he finds out you knocked out his sister. So watch your back for a couple of days." He said deathly serious.

Thanks for the warning. Anything on the other girls?" I asked him, wanting to know if I am going to have and army of pissed of older brothers who want to turn me into a very tender steak.

"The grey cat I don't know much about other thatln she's Stacy friend and has an older brother on the football team who is friends with Stacey's bro. But the other girls are friends of mine and none of them hold grudges long" he said flatly.

"Thanks"I said.

"No problem. Hey if you don't mind my asking, who do you have ninth period?" Paulo asked.

"Mrs. Bush"I said.

"Then how come I did not see you in home room or fist period?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Your homeroom, first, and ninth period are always the same teacher. But seriously, why did I not see you in homeroom or fist period?" He asked.

"I guess you just missed me"I said flatly.

OK then, see you ninth" he said right before the bell for eighth rang.

I spent all eighth period listening to Mrs. Howard give us a forty minute rant/speech on safety and how if we are all not careful we will all kill ourselves or something. By the time she was done I felt like I was going to fall asleep. I bolted down the halls to my locker, pausing to put the school books the teachers gave me and put my iPod in my pocket, I then jogged at a slower speed to Mrs. Bush's room.

When I got to the room I sat down in my original seat at the back of the room and slumped down in the chair. I lay my head down in a futile attempt to rest my eyes before some muscle bound jock came to try to ruin my day. I had just started to drift off, then someone shock my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was and I saw Paulo with the other girls he said were his friends as well as a brown retriever and a short white sheep dog who's species I did not know.

"Hey Mike" he said rather apprehensively.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I asked coldly.

"Damn it Sue I owe you five bucks" Paulo said to the creamer colored cat with the mistletoe necklace.

"If you were payin gattention to when Mr. Sargent asked him you would not have made that stupid bet in the first place" the cat 'whose name was apparently Sue' said.

"Ah shudup Sue" Paulo said slightly annoyed.

"Did you two seriously have a bet on what my name is?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"Umm. Yea" Paulo said flatly.

"Gee thank Paulo, your a real friend" I said sarcastically.

"Welcome. I don't think you've met everyone her have you?" Paulo asked.

"No" I answered flatly.

"Well the one with the mistletoe necklace is Sue," Paulo started, " the short guy dressed like he's in the Matrix is Alec but everyone calls him McCain. The other dog is David, the curly one is Daisy, and the girl with the pink bow is Lucy." Paulo finished.

"Well nice to meet you all" I said in a flat bored tone.

"Well aren't you cheery" Sue replied.

"Sorry I don' talk to people much" I said.

"Yeah we noticed" Lucy said.

Then the bell rang.

"Well see yall tomorow" I said grabing my school bag and walking out the door before any of them could say anything. I started a slow and steady jogging pace for my trip home, then I heard I twig snap to my right and saw a 2x4 come out of nowhere and hit me right in the chest. I felt like I just go tackled by the QB without wearing pads. I lay on the ground clutching my chest as I waited for the pain to subside. I heard some voices talking but I could not hear them because of the pain I was in.

After several minutes the pain subsided and I hesitantly got up I head the board swing though the air and I jumped about three feet straight up in the air. I landed about four feet away from my attacker and I stared him down. He held the board up and ran at me screaming. I easily sidestepped his clumsy swing and I tripped him as he ran past me. I waited for him to get up and he did the same thing so I sidestepped, and instead of tripping him, I kicked him in the back as he ran past me. He lay on the ground screaming in pain after that so I decided to run the rest of the way home. The guy was obviously and idiot.

I I got to my street I checked my iPod for the time and it read 4:30. That ment that my sister and mother would be home, but my father would not arrive for another two hours. As I walked inside my mom came up to me.

"How did your first day go hon?" She asked.

"It was normal" I replied with a slight smirk on my face.

* * *

A/N: This is the story that I have put all other works on hold for. Hope you like it.


	2. Running laps

**_Disclamier I _****_do not own Bittersweet Candybowl or its characters or the bands or songs named or mentioned thoughout _**_'_thoughts'

A/N: my internet access is a bit erratic so I may not be able to publish regularly so please be patient when waiting for a new chapter with any fan fictions I do.

Mike's point of view

Friday that week

I sighed asI walked up to the school building. Everyone was doing something. Talking to friends, making plans for the weekend, playing football, that sorta stuff. I noticed my group of "friends" by the lunch table they always sat at. Not matter how hard they try they have not convinced me into sitting with them at lunch or in the morning. I nodded at them and Paulo nodded back and I quietly walked over to my tree and leaned against it, letting my eyes droop. Everything was going as it went every other day until I was woken up by some girls voice.

"Hey Mikie" someone said right above me.

"Oh. Hey Dasiy" I said nonchalantly. I look up at her and see that she had her puppy dog eyes on 11 so I assume she wants something.

"I need some help with my reading homework, so do you think you can help me" she asked quietly as if she was embarrassed that she was asking someone for help.

"Sure I got nothing better to do. So what do you need help with?' I asked.

She opened her white bookbag and pulled out the worksheet that was last nights homework.

"This" she said pointing to a section about adverbs.

"Ok. Here's what you do..." It took about ten minutes for me to help her finish the section, but I had nothing better to do.

"Thanks Mikie. See ya later" she said cheerfully.

"Yea later"I said in a nonchalant manor. I closed my eyes and sorta drifted off a bit, lost in my thoughts. After about twenty minutes or so the bell rang and I grabbed my bag and walked towards the school.

**Gym class**

I walked towards the men's locker room and quietly slipped inside. I unlocked my locker, and quickly changed my clothes, and put on a black T-shirt and black shorts that stopped a little past my knees. I always tried to be ready early for gym so I would have time to read the books my language teacher would assign my class, which was an advanced reading course. It took everyone about five or six minutes, give or take, to get dressed for gym. After everyone was dressed ,and Mr. Sargent called roll, we all walked down to the gym floor. We started with some stretches and everything was going "business as usual" asy dad would say it, until Mr. Sargent told us to stand on the line in the center of the gym.

"Alright class," he started, " we are going to do a mile run today, and one about halfway through the year, and another three fourths of the way, and another at the end of the year and we will see if you have improved or not" he finished. Everyone started talking immediately, some people even made bets on who would have the fastest time.

"Alright settle down everyone", Mr. Sargent started talking again, "You have to have partners to do this. This will be a two day activity so half of you will run today the rest will run on Monday. Alright go get your partners and there will be no groups larger than two people." Mr. Sargent said in a very loud voice which kinda hurt my ears.

I looked around for someone to be my partner and saw Paulo but he had teamed up with David. Sue and McCain teamed up and Dasiy had teamed up with Amaya.

'So that leaved me with...'

"HEY JERKFACE GET OVER HERE!" yelled Lucy from the other side of the gym. I calmly walked over to her and saw that she had a scowl that would have scared a grizzly.

"Yea what do you want?" I asked lazily.

"Look I don't have a partner and everyone else is taken so your my last option" she said flatly.

"Gee thanks for making me feel welcome" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome and you can run first" she said smugly.

"Alright whatever" I said in a bored tone.

"OK I'll go get the stopwatch" Lucy said the she jogged over to Mr. Sargent to get the watch.

"OK kids runners on the line" ,Mr. Sargent shouted, "ten laps is a mile, go on my whistle"

I walked up to the line and got into a runner's starting position and waited in anticipation for the whistle to blow. I checked out the rest of the line. Paulo, Sue and Amaya were on the line and sveral other who's names I never really bothered to learn. The whistle screeched. Everything seamed to be in slow motion. Then everything returned to normal speed and I started off at a reasonable jogging clip that allowed me to run for a long time while still staying at a good speed.

Everyone else started running at a full sprint except Sue and Amaya, who had the same idea I had. After about three minutes almost everyone was winded but I had barley lost a breath. I had even lapped a couple people. I kept an eye on how many laps I had ran,and kept up my steady jog, but I increased my speed. When I got to seven laps, at around seven minutes, I sprinted, hard. I ran as fast as I could I lapped everyone twice heard Paulo say "What the hell?!" As I passed him. As I crossed the line on the last lap I jogged over to Lucy and asked her what my time was.

"Seven fifty six" she said in disbelief. I looked at the others, everyone else was tired and breathing hard and I was barley winded. Nobody else was even close to done.

"I must begetting out of shape or something, I ran that in five minutes last year" I said to Lucy in a slightly smug way.

"Bull" she said

After everyone else finished we went to the score sheets by the stairs to see who's leading in which grade.

8th: Rick Richmond

7th: Jordan Winters

6th: Testing unfinished

"Jordan Winters, why does that sound familiar?" I asked out loud.

"Because he's my brother" Lucy said, from behind me.

"Oh" I said quietly.

"Yea I hate living in his shadow" Lucy said in a depressed tone.

"What's so bad about your brother?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you jerkface?" She said in a snobby voice.

"Because I'm your, I think" I said.

"Maybe some other time Mike the bells gonna ring soon" as soon as she said that Mr. Sargent said we had to go to the locker rooms to change. Cooking was a bore so I couldn't wait for the bell to ring. As I walked towards my locker I thought I heard some heavy footsteps coming up from behind me but I brushed the thought off. The a paw(hand?) grabbed me by the back of my throat and pushed me up against the lockers.

"Look dumbass you're gonna stop taking the guys we send after you out" the guy said in a threatening voice that was not really that threatening.

"Or what?" I asked smugly back at him.

"Or we will tell the whole school about your 'incident' from last year" he said in a smooth even tone. My heart stopped when he said that. If that rumor got around, it would end me.

"Who told you?" I asked, barely kepping my voice steady. Spasms of fear shot thought me.

"A little beach bird nowyou're gonna take the beatings and you will never do anything better than Stacy in gym got it" he said.

"Crystal"I said.

"Good then we're done" he said as the pressure around my throat lessened. I turned around but their was no one there.

As I walked in the room my friends saw that something was wring so when I sat aty usual seat in the back they confronted me.

"What's with you?" Sue asked.

"Nothing" I said flatly.

"Right" she said sarcastically as an indicator that we would talk about this later.

"Oh Mickie do you want to go with the rest of us to a movie tonight?" Daisy asked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" She asked, "Mikies been here long enough to be considered part of the group so he should be able to come with us to the movies" she said defiantly.

"We didn't say he couldn't, we just though that he should get used to things around here first" Sue said.

"But..." Daisy started to say.

"But if he wants to come he can" Sue finished.

"If that's the case then I guess I'll see you guys there" I said in a bored tone.

"Do you even know where the theater is?" Sue asked me. I shook my head. "If that's the case then Lucy can meet you at your place and you guys can meet up with the rest of us at the theater"

"Why do I have to take him?" Lucy asked.

"Because you're the closest" Sue said in an irritated tone.

"Fine whatever" Lucy said. "Mike be ready at eight, the movie starts at eight thirty so be quick about it and if you can't come don't show"

"Fine" I said right before the bell rang "Later" I called back at them as I left the room. I ran a stright sprint to my house with the hopes of the guys who were threatening me would not see or be able to catch me. I unlocked the front door to my house, stepped in, took my shoes off, locked the door behind me, ran upstairs, threw my bookbag to a corner in the room and jumped on the bed. I set my iPod's alarm to 6pm so I could catch so sleep before the movie. It was right before I passed out that I realized I would have to talk my parents into letting me go with a group of kids they never met before.

'Eh not like its the most dangerous thing I've done' I though as I drifted off.


End file.
